Eddy Curry
Eddy Curry Jr. (born December 5, 1982 in Calumet City, Illinois) is a professional basketball player in the NBA currently with the New York Knicks. High school Curry was regarded as one of the best if not the best high school basketball player in the nation as a senior at Thornwood High School in South Holland, Illinois. Curry led his team to second place in the 2001 IHSA State Playoffs. NBA Draft Curry declared himself eligible for the 2001 NBA Draft in which the Chicago Bulls made him the fourth overall pick. The decision to draft Curry and pair him alongside fellow rookie Tyson Chandler was a major surprise to many basketball fans given that both players were both high school seniors. In trying to rebuild from the Michael Jordan era, both Curry and Chandler wore uniform numbers that when put together read 23; Curry wore number 2, and Chandler number 3. Professional career Curry's contribution was limited during his rookie year due to limited minutes. Curry did improve in his second year, leading the NBA in field goal percentage (58.5%) and becoming the first Bull to lead the league in a major statistical category since Michael Jordan in 1998. His 2003 season was widely considered a disappointment as he failed to live up to expectations after a strong finish to the previous year. In the 2004-2005 season the Bulls improved by 28 wins and made the playoffs as the 22 year old Curry led the team in scoring before being hospitalized with an irregular heartbeat. This caused him to miss the last 13 games of the regular season and the entire playoffs. On June 24, 2005, heart specialists cleared Curry to resume practice. On October 3, 2005, after refusing to submit to a DNA test, as requested by Bulls management to assess whether he has a congenital heart condition, Curry was traded to the New York Knicks. Curry balked, saying it violated his privacy. The trade included the Bulls' Antonio Davis, as well as the Knicks' Mike Sweetney, Tim Thomas, and Jermaine Jackson. Draft picks were also exchanged in the trade. Cardiac problems Several prominent cardiologists cleared Curry to play, but Barry Maron, a world-renowned specialist in hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, suggested the DNA test. During the team's media day, Bulls General Manager John Paxson said he understood the privacy issues involved but insisted the Bulls did not have an ulterior motive; they simply do not want a situation similar to those of former Boston Celtics guard Reggie Lewis or Loyola Marymount star Hank Gathers -- players with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy who collapsed and died. Paxson told reporters the Bulls had offered Curry $400,000 annually for the next fifty years if he failed the genetic test. Trivia His favorite Chicago landmark is Buckingham Fountain. Awards and accomplishments NBA * Led league in field goal percentage, 2002-03 Pre-NBA * USA Today First Team All-American * PARADE Magazine High School Player of the Year * Earned Illinois Mr. Basketball honors * MVP of the McDonald's All-American game after scoring 28 points with 8 rebounds and 4 blocked shots in leading the West to a 131-125 victory * Led Thornwood High School to the Illinois State Championship game, averaging 22.0 points, 9.0 rebounds and 6.0 blocked shots, shooting .640 from the floor, including 25.0 points and 10.0 rebounds in the state tournament. ... Averaged 24.6 points and 11.2 rebounds, along with 4.8 blocks, as a junior. External link *Profile on NBA.com Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Curry, Eddy Category:Sports-related flops de:Eddy Curry